


Chara's Revenge

by Kamari333



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Molestation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: After coming to the surface, Sans thought that all the nightmares were over. Such a shame that a vengeful spirit followed him and his new human friend home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick twisted freak with very specific tastes in porn. i also suck at writing smut, so i thought i would practice. if you're a terrible nasty sinner like me, please enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> EDIT: I have a few ideas for this to continue, so if you like this, let me know.

Sans woke up to the sound of a soft click. Although it was an unusual sound to hear at this time of night, he was still slow to pull himself out of unconsciousness. His bed was comfortable and warm, his pillow soft and fluffy; it was perfect for a lazy creature like him, and he didn't want to move. However, something told him he was no longer alone in his room, so he fought his drowsiness. Yawning, he went to sit up, but found his wrists were held in place over his head by something unyielding. His eyes shot open, suddenly on alert.

Looming over his bed was the human. Sans could just make out the stripped pattern of their pajamas in the dim light that came through his window. They were standing unusually still, clutching onto something that he couldn't see because of the shadows.

"F-Frisk?" Sans asked, his nervousness making his voice tremble. He looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table, and saw the dim blue glow of the time:

[ 1:07 AM ]

Sans looked back at the human. "Something wrong? Shouldn't you be in be-" his voice cut off when the human opened their eyes, revealing a fierce red glow that reflected off the gleaming knife they held close to their cheek. Sans grit his teeth. "YOU!" He tried to summon a magical attack, but felt a weight on his soul that made his magic fizzle out. Failing that, Sans snapped his fingers, trying to shortcut his way out of the room. Again he felt the weight, the pressure, on his soul. And he did not move. That's when Sans began to panic.

It must have been evident on his face, because the human laughed softly. "Sans, you should _really_ calm down." Their voice echoed something darker, the usual pitch and timbre shifted and distorted like a recording that had been tampered with. "If you struggle too much, _you'll hurt yourself_..." They sat down on the edge of the bed, licking the blade teasingly. "...and then _**I couldn't have my fun**_..!"

"G-get back!" Sans growled, trying to kick at the human. He found his legs had been tethered to the foot of his bed, making it impossible to put up much of a fight. He struggled defiantly against the bindings, making the bed shake. The human grinned. They pulled back the knife, eyes flickering that sickening blood red. Sans squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the blow that would end him, scattering his body into dust. He heard the knife swing down, heard it make contact with something. He felt the rush of air as the swing brought the weapon close to his neck. However, he did not feel the blade touch him.

After a moment, Sans looked up. The human had dug the knife into the mattress, inches from his cervical vertebrae. He stared at it, then looked up at the human in confusion.

The human smiled. "Now, now, Sans," they cooed as they straddled him, "Lets keep quiet. You don't want to wake Frisk, do you? After all, it will break their little heart if they have to watch what I'm about to do." Sans saw a flicker of some sort, as if the human's hair had changed from dark brown to light, but it was difficult to perceive in the darkness.

Sans took a deep breath. "You're not Frisk, then..."

The human giggled. "No. I'm just borrowing their body. And now, I'm also going to _borrow yours_."

Sans blinked. "What do you-" he was cut off as the human began to stroke at his mandible, caressing the cartilage around the joint, making him gasp.

"You see, Sans, **I want _vengeance_** ," the human purred, their other hand pushing Sans's shirt up to expose his rib cage. "But if I express any intent to hurt, little Frisk will wake up and try to take their body back. So I have to get my revenge _another_ way..." Their delicate fingers began to slide up and down Sans's sternum, making his breath catch. "I have to get creative..."

Sans grinned defiantly up into those blood red eyes. "So all I gotta do is scream to get the kid back?"

The human grinned back. "Well, you could try. But if you do..." They pulled their hand from his jaw, and tapped the handle of the knife with a finger. "...this game ends, and I get to play a new game. Namely, _**'How Many People Can I Kill Before Frisk Takes Back Control?'**_ " They giggled. "Do you want to play that game, comedian? Because if you scream, I bet your baby brother will come running, and _we both know how well it ends for him,_ don't we?"

Sans clenched his jaw. Yes, he remembered. He remembered painfully well. "So if I keep my mouth shut, you leave him and everyone else alone?" It wasn't a question.

The human grinned. "Those are the rules. Even I have to play by the rules, you know."

Sans closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could truly trust this thing inside the human, but he felt a sense of relief regardless. All he had to do was lay back and do nothing, and everyone would be safe. He was very good at doing nothing. "So, lemme guess, yer gonna torture me, is that it?"

The Human's breathy laugh made Sans look up. "Oh, you could say that..."

Sans felt more than saw the humans hands begin to weave in and out of his rib cage, stroking the bones as they probed for more tender places. Sans bit back a noise as the human's thumb grazed over the costal cartilage of his fourth rib. The human's hand paused there, making small circling motions that coaxed a whine out of Sans's throat. The human then gripped it, encircling the rib with their soft, warm fingers, and slid up and down the curvature, slowly at first, then faster. Sans tried to keep his breathing even, since with each breath his ribs expanded and gave the human more to touch, but as time went on, he began to lose his focus.

Sans grit his teeth, trying to think of something other than the sensation that had his soul quivering. "T-tell me, k-kiddo... H-how is it my m-magic doesn't w-work?"

The human giggled, using their other hand to probe along Sans's costal arch. "Something Frisk got from Alphys's. It's a SOUL suppressor. It completely nullifies the power of the soul. Frisk originally asked for it to help contain me. Ironic, isn't it? Now it is being used to contain _them_. And you. **_Especially you._** "

The human's ministrations became rougher, more insistent. Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut, stifling back an involuntary moan. He felt his soul tremble painfully hard. The human's hands were so soft, so warm...

Then, suddenly, it stopped.

Sans let out a breath he had been holding, panting. He looked up at the human to find they were staring at him with a triumphant grin. Feeling his cheeks flushed with magic, he looked away, choosing to distract himself by looking at the clock:

[ 1:12 AM ]

The human knelt down lower, grinning, their burning red eyes at half mast. "Tell me, Sans, are you enjoying yourself?"

Sans felt himself flush harder. "No."

"Really?" The human slid their hand along his spine, stroking the ridges in a way that made Sans squirm. "Because it sure _looks_ like you're enjoying yourself..."

"You're seeing things," Sans breathed, suppressing a whimper. His body was starting to burn, but he refused to give the human the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I understand," the human said, amusement dripping in their voice. "So when I do this..." They slid their warm, wet tongue along the edge of Sans's sternum, hitting the cartilage as it went by, until they reached the manubrium and began sliding along the curvature to reach the costochondral joint of Sans's second rib. Sans's eyelights jittered in their sockets, his mouth open, his body tense and expectant as his SOUL pulsed erratically.

The human pulled away, licking their lips. "...that doesn't feel good?" Their voice was teasing.

Sans panted, his voice starting to escape with each breath. "Burn in hell..." He managed.

The human's grin got wider. "Sans, Sans, Sans..." They laid themselves parallel to him, tenderly stroking his jaw. " _The only one burning tonight is **you**._ "

The human lounged lazily, their head propped up with one arm, as the other stroked and probed along Sans's spine. Sans tried to focus on his breathing, to ignore the invasive touch; but whenever he seemed to get himself pulled back together, the human would pinch the cartilage of his false ribs, making him gasp and shudder. The heat in his bones began to build, making him sweat. He looked over at the clock:

[ 2:26 AM ]

The human sat up. "I think it's time to try something new..." They gripped hold of the knife, pulling it out of the mattress.

Sans sighed. "Got bored already?" He braced for the blow.

The human giggled. "Oh, Sans, haven't you figured it out yet? This isn't for _you_!" The human carefully ran the blade along the seam of Sans's shorts, splitting them down the middle. They then threw the remains off the edge of the bed. Sans thrashed. "WHAT THE-"

"Careful," the human warned, amusement in their voice. "Do you want to wake them up already?"

Sans shut his mouth, his face burning with rage and indignation and embarrassment. He saw the human looking at his exposed bones, and had to turn his face away.

The human positioned themselves between his legs. "I do so love experiments. Lets see what happens if I do this..!" Without further warning, they leaned in and began licking Sans's pubic symphysis, digging their moist tongue into the cartilage and sliding it along the bone of his pubic arch. Sans's eyelights rolled back into his skull, the covers of his sockets drooping, a low moan emanating from his mouth as he began to drool. Without stopping their tongue, the human reached up and began stroking both his illiac crest and his sacrum. Sans choked down a cry as he felt the gentle, warm touch of the human's fingers play with his coccyx. He shuddered and squirmed and panted, trying to pull away from the incessant ministrations of the human's tongue, trying to fight the pleasure that was elicited when their warm breath cascaded through the gaps of his obturator foramen. He felt his magic try to pool in the empty space of his pubic inlet, his body burning and twitching under the building pressure of the magic that demanded released.

However, the restraints on his SOUL would not give. Even as Sans felt himself begin to come undone, he was denied. No matter how his SOUL trembled and thrashed and pulsed, he couldn't reach the release his body and SOUl called out for. The magic pooling in his SOUL only grew, the heat in his bones growing more and more intense. With watering eyes, Sans let his head roll to the side, panting and whimpering and moaning as quietly as he could. He briefly caught sight of the clock again:

[ 3:42 AM ]

The human finally, blessedly, paused their attack. Sans gulped down air, shuddering, the pulse in his SOUL driving him close to madness.

"So, do you understand yet?" The human cooed, crawling over Sans, their cloths rubbing against his ribs as they nuzzled their face into the space between his jaw and clavicle. "I could do this _all_ night, and you'd never be satisfied. Why? Because you're a monster, and monsters can't cum without their SOUL." They lazily reached up and began stroking the underside of his humerus. "And with that soul suppressor active, you are well and thoroughly cock-blocked. Isn't that great?"

Sans didn't even have the energy to glare at them. "Y-yer a s-sicko..." he wheezed.

" _I'm_ the sicko?" The human sat up, gripping his ribs and rubbing along the cartilage with enthusiasm. Sans bit back the scream that almost escaped, panting and shaking as his SOUL convulsed inside him. "I'm the sicko?? You're the one getting all hot and bothered! And from the attentions of a 16-yr-old who isn't even in control of their own body!" The human giggled. "But do you want to know a secret?" Sans arched his back as the human ran a teasing finger along his spine. The human smiled. "The thing is, everything I've done tonight? It was all Frisk's idea."

Sans's eyes flew open, his eye lights jittering. He his face light up like a flashlight.

The human laughed. "Yeah, turns out, little Frisk is a freak! The things _they_ want to do to _you_... The things they want _you_ to do to _them_... If they knew I was the one who got to see you get so riled up... Oh, how jealous they would be!"

Sans felt himself begin to crumble. "L-lier..!"

The human doubled up on their attention to his sensitive places, licking along his jaw. "Now, Sans, when have I _ever_ lied to you?" They pulled back a bit, giving Sans the chance to breath. "But you can believe what you like. I can't change your mind after all..."

The human straddled Sans again, their glowing red eyes filled with amusement. "So how about we make this even more interesting?" They resumed caressing his ribs, reveling in the noises Sans could no longer completely suppress. "I'll turn off the soul suppressor if you ask me _really nicely_!"

"T-Turn it off, then!" Sans gasped.

"See, no, I said _nicely_ ," The human's attentions became faster, more pressing. Sans thought he was going to explode. "Say something like, _'Please let me cum!'_ in a nice, submissive voice."

Sans bristled. "W-what?! N-no, I c-could never-" his breath caught, and another, louder moan escaped him as the human rubbed their thumb along the ridge of his pubic inlet, where his magic tried to gather.

"Well, it's your choice, Sans," the human said reasonably. They began to suck on his xiphoid process, twirling their tongue around it as they continued to massage his pelvis.

Sans arched and twisted and shuddered, clenching his jaw shut so hard it ached. Sweat beaded across every bone in his body. His SOUL thrashed violently inside him, throbbing and aching and burning like a small ball of fire with tendrils that laced across his entire being. His voice was getting progressively louder, more needy, despite his best efforts to stay quiet. The magic in his body was so dense it began to leak from his eyes in great pooling blue globs. As he desperately clung to the last remaining shreds of his pride, he caught sight of the time:

[ 4:59 AM ]

Then, as the human dug their nail into the cartilage of his pubic symphysis, a lance of fire shot up his spine, and Sans broke. "P-please..." He whined. "I- I can't t-take it any- any- anymore!"

The human pulled their hands and tongue away, grinning smugly. "What was that..? I couldn't quite hear you..."

Sans gulped. "P-please... No more..."

The human's eyes seemed to light up, briefly flashing a bright gold before settling back to red. "I suppose, since you asked so nicely..." They reached over Sans, taking hold of a small device affixed to the bindings on his wrists. "Remember, though, if you cause trouble by teleporting or starting a FIGHT, our game is over." They flipped the switch, and the weight on Sans's SOUL was lifted.

As Sans took his first jagged breath, the human leaned closer, reaching their hand down and inside his ribcage. Sans wasn't entirely sure what they were doing until he felt the jolt of pleasure cascade through his body, making him convulse. He had just enough presence of mind to bite back the scream that threatened to escape as the human carefully pulled his SOUL from the protection of his body.

The human snickered. "You monsters are _so sensitive_ when it comes to your SOULs!" They trailed the tip of their fingernail along the edge of Sans's SOUL, making him shiver and gasp. "So delicate... so tender... It's no wonder you're all _so easy to **kill**_."

Sans felt his magic pool almost painfully fast into his pelvic inlet, converging into a glowing blue member that stood straight up. He looked away, embarrassed and humiliated. The human chuckled. They began to stroke and massage Sans's SOUL directly. Sans only barely held back his cries as he instinctively thrust his pelvis upwards. "Oh, Sans! How lewd of you!" The human mocked, licking his SOUL teasingly. "You look _so_ frustrated!"

The human began to lick at Sans's SOUL, nipping gently. As beads of liquid magic oozed from it, the human lapped it up, even sucking on it like a lollipop. Sans felt like he would come undone, but the moment before he reached his climax, the human would stop. Then they licked again, and sucked again, and drove him deeper into madness. And right before he found release, they would stop. This went on for what felt like forever to Sans.

"S-stop it..!" Sans whimpered, all the fight drained from him. He was tired, and hot, and his sanity was frayed. "Just s-stop..!"

The human grinned wider. "Alright. Since you seem so certain that's what you want!" They put Sans's SOUL back in his chest, and sat beside him, watching him.

Sans took the moment to catch his breath. After a minute or two, he shifted, the burning sensation coursing through him as strong as ever. Another minute passed. Still the human watched him. Sans trembled. "L-let my arms go..."

"No." The human said smugly. "Do you want something..?"

Sans felt his face flush again. "Y-you can't be serious..!"

The human grinned. "You told me to stop, so I stopped. Are you regretting it? Do you want help with something?"

Sans shook, his pelvis sliding from side to side. "Yer sick..!"

The human gripped Sans's jaw, and, closing their eyes, kissed him. Sans found himself letting their tongue in his mouth, and meeting it with his own. He quivered, the fire lacing through him more powerfully. When the human pulled away, he whined. "P-please..."

"Please, what?" The human asked.

"Please... let me cum..!"

The human laughed. Gripping hold of Sans's glowing phallus, they began stroking slowly. Sans arched into their hand, his voice escaping again. As he felt the human's soft fingers move faster along the shaft, he saw the time:

[ 5:50 AM ]

Sans squeezed his eyes shut, and bucked into the human's hand. He was so close. So, so close. Closer than he had been all night. Just a little more.

He reached the edge, and felt himself find relief.

**_Then the world seemed to stutter,  
a bright golden light flashing before his eyes._ **

Sans felt his body arch and twist and shudder, clenching his jaw shut so hard it ached. Sweat beaded across every bone in his body. Despite the weight that clung to it, his SOUL thrashed violently inside him, throbbing and aching and burning like a small ball of fire with tendrils that laced across his entire being. His voice was getting progressively louder, more needy, despite his best efforts to stay quiet. The magic in his body was so dense it began to leak from his eyes in great pooling blue globs. Confused and shaken, he caught sight of the time:

[ 4:59 AM ]

Sans felt a part of him snap. He looked up at the human, who was grinning smugly.

"Oh, Sans, didn't you know?" The human said as they stroked at the cartilage behind his jaw. "Seeing you break _fills me with **DETERMINATION**!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many times Chara makes him relive that hour? >:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is not done with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help wanting to continue. I also know this is probably really bad. So I don't expect anyone to read it.
> 
> Looks like Chara is taking a different route today.

Sans lost count of how many times the human had made him relive that last hour. What little energy he had was put to better use keeping himself from screaming. Luckily, the human eventually got tired, and left to drop their stolen body back into bed.

Sans heard his brother get up shortly after (at 6 AM, like always) and go about his morning routine. Sans teleported out of his bindings, rubbing his sore wrists where the bone had been squeezed and shifted slightly out of place. He felt defiled, and slimy, and still a little too hot. So the instant the bathroom had been vacated, he made his way inside and shut the door. Sans had never really seen much point about having a bathroom while he lived in the Underground (it wasn't like he had a digestive tract, and monster food was absorbed entirely into his soul, anyway), and if he ever really felt dirty he could wipe himself down with a wet cloth. But, after coming to the surface, he was introduced to the bathtub, and instantly fell in love with it.

Sans filled the tub with the hottest water he could tolerate, and dumped bubble solution in. He then sank himself up to his mandible into the soothing embrace of the water, letting out a sigh of relief. It wasn't a cure all (not by a long shot), but nothing made his bones feel better than a nice relaxing bubble bath.

He must fallen asleep, because the next thing Sans knew there was a knock on the door. He had slid down further into the water that had lost most of it's warmth, the bubbles on the surface towering high over his submerged head. Surprised, he thrashed, fumbling in the water before he found the friction needed to stand up. "W-who is it?" He called out, coughing a little as he reached into his eye socket to scoop out stray bubbles which had decided to cling to the inner rim.

"I-it's me..." The human's voice came, muffled through the door. "H-how long will you be..?"

Comic felt his soul drop. It took him a moment to pick out the pitch and tone, to recognize it as Frisk's voice. When he did, he made himself calm down. "Uh, I'll be out in a minute, kiddo. Hold on..." He yanked the drain on the tub open and stepped onto the cold tile floor. He snatched a towel from the rack, patting himself dry. He winced as he aggravated a bruise on his ribs, kicking himself inwardly for not being more careful. Hanging the damp towel over the lip of the tub, he unlocked the door. "Ok, kiddo, you can come in now." He snapped his fingers, disappearing from the bathroom and reappearing in his bedroom before the human even opened the door.

Sans sighed, rubbing his temporal bone. He was as jumpy as ever. With good reason, mind, but it didn't do to make the kid upset. Upsetting Frisk was the last thing Sans wanted. He took a few deep breaths, calming down the beating of his SOUL, then began picking through the clothes scattered on the floor, looking for something clean enough to wear. He was still a slob, and he hadn't done laundry for a while, so he had to go about with the 'sniff test'. After a few minutes of searching, he found a plane white shirt with only one ketchup stain and a pair of shorts that were unmarked except for a few hundred wrinkles. He slid them on, then pulled his favorite blue jacket off the hook on his door.

Sans found that the day went by normally. Frisk acted as though they had no knowledge or memory of last night's events, which suited Sans perfectly. Sans caught up on his missed sleep on the couch, which was such a common occurrence that nobody thought twice. Toriel cooked dinner, then Alphys and Undyne took the couch for anime, making Sans move back to his bedroom (lest he be subjected to the vocal expressions of the two weeaboos). He began to think that it was over, that it was a one time thing and he could put it behind him.

Then he heard his bedroom door open.

The human came in, holding an unfamiliar duffle bag. Sans caught sight of the red light in their eyes as they kicked his door shut behind them. He sat up, back against his headboard, clawing at the bare mattress underneath him. He felt his nervousness become overwhelmed by his indignation. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

The human giggled. "Did you think I would be satisfied after _only one night_? I told you, I want **revenge**. I want revenge for _every time_ you **killed** me. You remember killing me, don't you, Sans?"

Sans couldn't deny that he did. His memories of the times before resets weren't always very clear, and he knew that he had lost sense of details and even the order in which things happened, but he remembered the Hall of Judgement and the events that transpired there the most vividly (with one exception). Sans eyed the human, picking out the places on their body he knew he had beaten and broken, seeing an overlay in his mind of how they looked right at the moment of death. It made him sick. Gritting his teeth, Sans cast BLUE on the human's soul, and lifted them off their feet into the air. "Get out of my room, or **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME**."

The human dropped their bag to the ground, grinning. "That's it, comedian, **do it**. _Smash me to pieces_. Frisk will wake _right up_ and feel _all_ the pain. I bet they'll start crying; then Mom will come running; and then **everyone will see what kind of monster you _really_ are!** "

Sans bristled, his eye glowing brighter.

The human giggled. "I _guess_ you could _try_ throwing me out of the room, but isn't the doorway visible from the couch? Those two idiots are watching their stupid cartoons down there, right? And isn't Undyne the type to jump to conclusions? I wonder what _she'll_ think if she sees you throw me out like a garbage bag?" They grinned wider. "Or you could always try just holding me here, but then _I'll get bored_. And if I get bored, I'll have to play another game. **You remember what my other game is** , don't you?"

Sans did remember. He held the human in the air for another moment, before dropping them to the floor. He looked away, letting his magic fizzle out. The kid had the upper hand in every respect. He had to play their sick little game, for everyone's sake.

The human chuckled. "I thought so. Now, _hands behind your head_."

Sans ground his teeth, glaring defiantly at the little blackmailer as he slowly obeyed, lacing his fingers together against the back of his skull, cradling it in his palms. The human seemed satisfied, because they then knelt down and dug through the duffle bag. Sans scowled at the far wall, hating his life and hating himself for not being able to fix it.

The human pulled out a leather collar, which had cuffs attached to it. They secured the collar around Sans's neck, and then fastened the cuffs around his wrists. The way it was designed, he couldn't quite reach the clasp of the collar, and he couldn't let his arms down without breaking his wrists. Sans shifted, not liking where this was going.

Next, the human retrieved a large black scarf, which they wrapped around his eye sockets and tied in place. Sans blinked, starting to panic now that he couldn't see. "What's the point of the blindfold?"

He heard the human chuckle. Then he felt their soft, warm hands slip under his shirt, sliding it out of the way to expose his ribcage. He opened his mouth to taunt them, but was cut off when the human bit his clavicle lightly, sliding their teeth along the outside, their tongue lapping at it. The human then began licking at his ribs, nibbling on the bone and sucking on the cartilage, their slender fingers tracing delicate patterns along his spine.

Sans tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it wasn't happening, but he soon found his body giving in to the sensations. His breathing became shallower, louder, his voice escaping with each exhalation, his bones becoming hot. After a few minutes, his magic began to manifest. Sans struggled to keep it suppressed, to keep it down, but his magic would not listen, and he felt his member rise.

The human chuckled. "I guess you _really like_ this kind of thing, to get worked up _so quickly_..." Sans was about to deny it when the human took a firm grasp of his magic and began stroking. He bit back a cry, twisting this way and that, trying to shake off the human's hand. The human laughed, only doubling their effort. Soon Sans was once again at breaking point, moments away from coming undone. The human slowed down, eliciting a whine from Sans. "Is something wrong?" They asked in mock innocence.

Sans ground his teeth. "Y-you're a sick freak..."

The human giggled. "You say that, but _you're_ the one who is turned on." They leaned down, licking their lips. "I wonder..." They delicately wrapped their lips around Sans's magic. Sans arched his spine, his pelvis trembling. He felt himself be drawn in deeper into the moist warmth of the human's mouth, felt their soft tongue massage his underside. He shut his eyes, trying to hold back the rising impulse. He didn't want to, he didn't want to do it inside them! His SOUL throbbed. His toes curled. His back arched, sending his magic further down the human's throat. He felt the fleshy inside tighten around him, clearly not used to being so filled. He felt them cough and shudder as they fought their gag reflex, the vibrations traveling up his shaft. They bit down lightly, their fingers curling tighter around his base. Their breathing began to ease, and their tongue resumed it's work on him.

Sans heard the human's voice, softer and muffled. The noise traveled though his magic in a wave, shaking him both physically and emotionally. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was Frisk, and not Chara, who had made that noise. Those soft fingers began to massage his bones as well as his magic, one hand braced on his femur, petting the innermost surface. Sans began to understand - without being able to see the red glow of the demon's eyes, or hear their unique use of words, it was nearly impossible to distinguish them from Frisk; and that was what Chara wanted, to blur the lines between them. Sans felt a little sick.

The human began to moan softly as they moved their mouth along his magic, sucking down. Sans threw his head back, his eye lights rolling back in his head. His breathing got faster, his voice going gradually higher. He felt his willpower begin to crumble, his magic throbbing and twitching in the human's throat. With a sob and a shudder, Sans came hard. He felt the human lurch back and away as the first shot was fired, so when the next shots fired off it hit them with an audible splotch. Sans could picture the human, covered in his liquid magic, the soft glowing substance sliding down their face and landing in their open hands. The thought was enough to make him come again.

As Sans came down from the orgasm, his magic dissipating, he heard a wet noise. Slurping. Licking. Sucking. He couldn't see it, but the human was cleaning themselves with their tongue. They were eating his magic. Sans' breath caught, and he felt himself get aroused again.

The human giggled. "Aw, Sans, I'm flattered. Is the thought of what I'm doing _with this body_ enough to turn you on?"

Sans flushed with shame. Gritting his teeth, he refused to answer since he knew his voice would betray him.

The human crept over him until they were sitting on his pelvis, their groin sliding against his member. Sans bit back a moan as he felt the smooth material of the human's pants glide along him, up and down. The fabric quickly became damp, making the sensation that much more irresistible. The human leaned into his chest, nibbling again at his clavicle, one hand stroking and playing with his exposed scapula as the other dug teasingly into the cartilage behind his jaw. Sans felt their breath cascade through his ribs, tickling the sensitive nerve endings embedded in the cartilage. He felt himself going weak, his head leaning into their hand, his voice no longer in his control. The human humped him again, a bit harder this time, which chipped away another bit of his sanity. Their touch was so good, their warmed was so good, he knew he had already climaxed but at this rate he was going to do it again.

The human gripped Sans' face roughly, forcing his jaw open. They thrust their tongue inside and began licking and massaging the inside of his teeth, trying to coax him to produce a tongue to play with. Sans tried to ignore them, but as they worked, their hips moved against his, making him gasp and whine. His magic pooled in his mouth, and the human sucked his tongue into their own, nipping and kneading it. Sans heard him make an embarrassingly amorous noise, his bones quivering against the human's flesh. As the human once more hiked into him, Sans came again. With his tongue held hostage, he couldn't stop the cry elicited from him.

The human ground themselves against him harder, faster, more insistently. Sans couldn't stop his voice or his body. He was continuously driven over the edge, his body trembling as his magic was wrung out of him in an unending stream. Sans tried to pull his face away, to scream at them to stop, that it was too much, that he couldn't handle it anymore. The human just gripped his tongue with their teeth, took a quick breath, and resumed the extended kiss, their hips never stopping.

The human finally pulled their lips from his teeth, sinking down a little to rest their head against his chest. He heard their heavy breathing, felt the way their fingers laced inside his ribs, gripping for purchase. Their soft form trembled against him in a way that it hadn't before. Their hips moved even harder against him, digging into him with desire. Sans felt his SOUL swell with emotion. The human was getting off on him!

Sans sucked in a breath, trying to pull himself back together, but it was difficult as he was constantly swallowed by waves of pleasure. "S-slow down..!" He whimpered, his head thrown back.

"H-hehe... Looks like this b-body wanted this..." The human sneered. "I s-should have b-been m-more careful..!" Their voice hiked, their body went rigid, and Sans felt a slight trembling of muscles from behind the damp fabric. The human slumped into him, unable to hold their own weight anymore, panting. Sans came one last time, harder than before. His SOUL twisted and throbbed.

After a minute or two, the human pushed themselves off of Sans. "Shit..." they muttered. Scrambling off the bed, the human fumbled around in the duffle bag. Then they reached for Sans and pulled out his SOUL.

Sans bit back a scream. He had cum too many times, his SOUL couldn't take any more! The pleasure was so intense from just being touched that it hurt. His bones twisted and shook, making him loose purchase and slide down to lay flat on the bed. He rolled on his side, his back to the human, sweating. As Sans gasped for air, the human began wrapping his SOUL in thin string, looping it around the tip at the top and around the crease at the bottom, then hooking back up into the loop so the end of the string hung down. They then tied something of moderate weight to the end of the string and let the SOUL go. Sans shivered, feeling the string reach equilibrium, the tightness a constant pressure that threatened to drag him under.

The human chuckled, unclipping the clasp of the collar. "I have to go now, but this isn't ending for you." They dragged Sans' arms down until his wrists were crossed behind his mid-to-lower back, and secured them in place with duck tape. Sans was so tired he didn't have the strength to resist even if he had thought it was a good idea. He listened to the sound of the tape stretching and snapping and sticking as the human wrapped him tightly. They then went and secured his ankles together in a similar fashion. "So you stay put until I return."

Sans twisted and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. He figured he could sleep, even trussed up like this, once the human left him alone. The he heard a click, and a buzz, and his SOUL was subjected to the vibrations of the rotor the human had tied to it. He bit back the loudest scream yet, his body convulsing and twisting and thrashing as he came again.

The human smiled. taking hold of Sans's skull, they placed a mocking kiss on the top of his head. "Good night, Sans." Then, after rummaging for something, they left. Sans heard the soft click of the door shutting, and another soft click as the human locked it behind them, presumably with his room key that they had stolen.

Sans shivered and gasped and panted, rolling onto his other side, trembling. He tried to hold back, but his magic was being shaken out of him again and again. As he came again, the low moan escaping his throat, he tried to think of something, anything, to take his mind off of what was happening to him. Just as he had finally grasped onto an innocent memory of his brother and him playing in the snow, he was dragged back into the present by a strong orgasm. Feeling tears of frustration and exhaustion form in his eye sockets, Sans curled in on himself.

Minutes became hours. His breathing was louder than ever, he knew. His voice kept escaping his hold. His magic was still coming in great spurts, his SOUL twitching and throbbing and pulsing with an ever growing light that he could not see. Sans felt the tears of pain and pleasure slide down under the blindfold and mix with the saliva dripping from his open mouth, his tongue hanging pathetically out of one corner. Soon his magic supply was entirely spent. However, the rotor did not let up, and his body and SOUL continued to spasm in dry unsatisfying orgasms.

"N-no more..." Sans heard himself peal into the empty room. "No more... please... Mercy... Mercy..! Somebody, help me..."

_**But nobody came.** _


End file.
